Preconceito
by Felisbela
Summary: Vampiros e Lobos. Duas raças ligadas pelo ódio. [One-shot] - [Fanfic Gen/Sem romance] - [Alerta: Centrada em Lua Nova e Amanhacer] - [Presente para Didi/Amigo Secreto Twilight 2011 do NFF]


**Preconceito**

Simplesmente o mundo de Bella Swan para a vidente Cullen tinha se escurecido quando ela começou a sair com aquele lobo. Alice sabia que aquele breu em sua mente era um alerta de que Bella não estava bem. Ela estava sozinha e desprotegida em Forks.

Jasper não sabia o que fazer com a sua esposa. Ele desconhecia o que se passava na cabeça de Alice. A clarividência era um poder que só os que possuíam o dom poderiam compartilhar e agora que Edward, o único que sabia mais ou menos o que Alice sofria, se encontrava desaparecido, era mais difícil conviver na escuridão.  
Mais uma vez Jasper perguntou se ela era capaz de limpar sua mente e focar somente em Edward, mas aquilo demandava muito esforço e a pequena vidente estava muito confusa, para administrar suas visões.

Em uma tarde, depois do mal sucedida tentativa de uma conversa com as irmãs Denali, Alice resolveu falar com Carlisle na esperança de que seu criador pudesse ajudá-la.

Ela entrou da sala e viu Carlisle conversar com Esme. A mulher, com trejeitos de menina, pediu para que a conversa fosse somente com o seu pai.

- Me desculpe, Esme... mas é um tipo de consulta médica. – a mãe olhou para a filha, passou as suas mãos pelo rosto da mais nova, para depois, depositar um beijo na testa de Alice.

- Eu sei, querida. Jasper me contou que está sofrendo de enxaqueca. Espero que Carlisle consiga tirar a dor de sua mente e de seu coração.  
Alice retribuiu o beijo e Esme deixou a filha a sós com o marido.

Carlisle pediu para que Alice se sentasse ao seu lado. A vidente fez o que ele disse. Estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para que a confusão em sua mente cessasse.

- O que posso fazer por você, querida?

- Eu acho que não existe nenhum medicamente que eu possa tomar contra dor de cabeça, não é Carlisle? – Alice encostou a sua cabeça nos ombros de Carlisle enquanto que o vampiro loiro colocava o seu braço envolta dos ombros de Alice.

- Infelizmente o medicamento humano não faz nenhum efeito em nosso corpo. São as dores de cabeça, Alice?

- Jasper te contou? – Alice perguntou já sabendo da resposta.

- Sim, seu marido está bastante preocupado... Jasper me pergunta todos os dias se posso ajudá-la.

- E o que diz a Jasper?

- Não há remédio.. mas com certeza a sua confusão irá diminuir quando achar a paz, talvez se você começar a se abrir...

- Onde eu posso encontrar a paz, pai? – Alice dessa vez olhou para Carlisle que mantinha os seus próprios em um ponto qualquer, na sala, como se estivesse analisando um confuso quebra-cabeça.

- Devemos achar juntos, querida. – Carlisle dessa vez olhou para a sua filha, ao seu lado e tocou em sua face.

- As coisas estão tão complicadas sem Edward por perto... – Carlisle sabia que o irmão que Alice mais gostava era de Edward. Assim, como sabia que Edward também tinha a sua preferência pela menor das Cullen.

- Eu sei, querida, mas ele ainda não está pronto para nos encontrar. Nós temos que dar um tempo a ele.

- Eu sei, pai.. eu sei.. – Alice abraçou Carlisle e depois se levantou. Queria conversar com Jasper, queria abraçá-lo... talvez assim as dores diminuíssem se ele a beijasse, mas quando deu dois passos, suas pernas tremeram. Alice caiu de joelhos, as mãos imediatamente foram para o chão, para que tentasse o equilíbrio, mas as dores em sua cabeça aumentaram de uma tal maneira que não importava se caísse. Suas mãos foram direto para o topo de sua cabeça, e seus dedos começaram a massagear as têmporas. As sucessivas imagens que apareciam, deixaram-na nervosa. Foi difícil para Alice conter as lágrimas que começaram a sair do canto de seus olhos. Carlisle tomou as filhas nos braços.

- O que houve, Alice? – Jasper foi atraído pela energia de Alice. Ele chegou na sala em instantes e foi direto ver o que acontecia. Encontrou sua esposa nos braços de Carlisle, sendo que seu corpo agora era colocado no sofá.

- O que houve? – Jasper perguntou diretamente para Alice, mas vendo que ela não iria responder, ele olhou para Carlisle. – O que houve com ela?

- Ela está perturbada, Jasper. Parece que esta com problemas de controlar seus poderes... – Carlisle se voltou para Alice.

- Fale o que está se passando por sua mente, querida. Se abra comigo... não tenha medo.

Finalmente o rosto de Alice pareceu aliviar a tensão, parecia que a dor começava a diminuir. Os olhos dela se abriram e os dois vampiros presentes se entreolharam quando viu os olhos dela desfocados, como se ela ainda estivesse submersa nas visões, como se ainda estivesse cega para o mundo real. Os lábios se moveram, o tom que saiu da sua boca era monótono, como se a voz não fosse da própria Alice.

- Bela pulou de um precipício... ela tentou suicídio e agora está morta! Não... Edward também corre risco de vida.

Carlisle apertou suas mãos da sua própria testa, como se ele também agora estivesse sentindo dor de cabeça. Jasper observou o brilho dos olhos de Alice voltarem e finalmente Alice acordou.

- Tenho que voltar para Forks. – essa foi a primeira frase que Alice disse ao acordar do sono da visão. – Carlisle olhou para a filha e a sacudiu nos braços, tentando fazer com que Alice não perdesse o raciocínio.

- Tente se lembrar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa é importante, Alice. – a mulher olhou para seu pai e depois para o marido. Jasper concordou com uma acenar na cabeça, pedindo para que Alice colocasse para fora tudo que a atormentasse. Todas as informações que pudessem ter eram importantes.

- Eu não sei.. eu vi ela, eu vi Bella... morta, mas depois disso eu senti uma sensação de vazio, as imagens de repente se tornaram pretas... eu não consigo ter a certeza, como eu tenho em outras visões. Isso me deixa irritada! Eu sempre consigo ver tudo! – A vampira se levantou em um salto, caminhando descontroladamente pela sala. Agora pressionava seus dedos mais uma vez nas têmporas, buscando mais alguma informação que estivesse escapado.

- Calma, Alice. Vamos pensar direito.- Carlisle disse, tentando acalmar a filha.

- Carlisle está certo, Alice! Você está sem condições de voltar para Forks.

- Vocês não entendem, eu preciso voltar!

- Filha você não pode sair daqui. – Carlisle se aproximou de Alice e apertou seus ombros. Os dedos de seu pai pegaram ainda o resquício das lágrimas que tinham transbordado em seu rosto.

- Vê? Você está chorando! Nós não choramos, querida. Está acontecendo alguma coisa com você. – Mas Alice conseguia ser mais teimosa do que Edward, seu irmão querido.

- Não, importa, Carlisle. Ela precisa de mim! Eu sou a única amiga que ela tem, a única que sabe de todo o segredo e que também está ciente de tudo. E agora tem Edward... nós não podemos deixar Edward se entregar para os Volturi. – Alice pareceu assustado com as suas próprias palavras. Jasper também pareceu ficar agitado, somente Carlisle pareceu já saber da existência da família italiana na cabeça de Alice.

- Se você voltar, eu vou junto! – Jasper abraçou a esposa e a aninhou nos braços, mas Alice o repeliu.

- Sinto muito, Jasper, mas você precisa ficar aqui! Edward precisa de você, querido! – Alice passou seus dedos finos na face do marido, para depois se aproximar o bastante nas pontas dos pés e dar um pequeno beijo nos lábios do ruivo. – Você é o mais experiente, é o mais forte, é o mais inteligente em matéria de defesa corporal e lutas corpo a corpo. Você deve ficar, Jasper.

- Alice..

- Por mim, querido! Faça isso por mim! Você sabe que Edward é o meu irmão mais querido. Não o abandone. Não o abandone, Jasper. – Carlisle observou a sua filha e não deixou de sentir orgulho.

- Ela tem toda a razão Jasper. Você é o mais capaz, vá salvar Edward. Agora é o momento, meus filhos. O momento de nos separar todos para podermos dar conta dos problemas. Alice olhou para o marido e percebeu que ele ainda pareceu hesitar, com medo de perder o que mais amava no mundo.

- Eu prometo que quando chegar em Forks eu te ligo. Sem falta. – Jasper beijou a esposa como se fosse o último beijo do casal. Os lábios se encontraram, e Jasper os tomou com força, com medo de perdê-los. – Eu estarei sempre com você, meu bem.

- Você também é o meu, Alice. Eu estarei esperando notícias suas. – o casal mais uma vez se beijou.

- Desculpa interrompê-los, mas precisamos agir. – Carlisle os guiou para fora da sala.

oOo

Quando Alice chegou em Forks, ela imediatamente seguiu o caminho da casa de Charlie. Escalou a janela de Bella e a encontrou aberta. Para o agrado de Alice, não foi muito difícil achar Bella que entrou no próprio quarto, ainda não percebendo a presença de sua melhor amiga. A vampira suspirou em alívio e os braços magros circundaram o corpo da frágil humana.

- Bella, você está viva! Não imagina o quanto fiquei preocupada! – a vidente não sabia que estava empregando tanta força em seu abraço que mais parecia um aperto, feitos por Emmett.

- Alice, você está me sufocando...

- Desculpa! – subitamente Alice afrouxou o abraço, mas nem por isso deixou de soltar da amiga humana.

-Bella... eu vi você caindo de um precipício... eu vi você morta... eu vi você... – Mas Alice não conseguiu prosseguir devido a um cheiro forte que subia para o seu nariz, desde que havia abraçado Bella. – Este cheiro horrível... arght!De cachorro molhado! Bella você anda...

- Desculpa, Alice, mas eu tenho que te contar uma coisa... eu conheci alguém depois que ele... – Alice percebeu que tocar no nome de Edward ainda trazia feridas, mas Bella continuou com a sua frase depois da interrupção repentina. – depois que vocês saíram de Forks.

As palavras agora pareceram aterrorizantes para Alice que agora se sentia profundamente culpada pela angustia e desespero que instalaram no coração de Bella. Sabia que se pudesse chorar, como fez dias atrás, estaria chorando, por Bella e pela dor que ela própria tinha proporcionado a amiga. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi beijar o rosto de Bella, sussurrando que nunca mais deixaria a menina sozinha. Bella era uma menina, ela era simplesmente uma garoto com dezessete anos, ainda tão jovem, e que já guardava tantos segredos que afligiam tanto. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, nunca teria deixado Edward se envolver com Bella. Mas agora não poderia pensar nisso, tinha que restaurar a felicidade no coração de Bella, tinha que tentar desenhar um sorriso nos lábios da mais nova, para tentar apagar as feridas em sua memória.

- Desculpa... – Bella disse, mordendo os lábios, percebendo o sofrimento da vampira.

- Não há porque pedir desculpas, Bells. Eu é que devo pedir desculpas, eu deveria estar perto de você... eu nunca deveria ter saído de perto de você, mas agora não há tempo para arrependimentos. – Alice colocou-se nas pontas dos pés e deu agora um beijo na testa da mais nova, como se Bella fosse ainda uma criança. – E Bella... esse seu cheiro está horrível.

A menina humana não deixou de sorrir.

- Deve ser o cheiro de Jake. Eu sei.. as suas espécies não se dão bem...

- Não entendo, Bella.

- Não conseguiu vê-lo? – os lábios de Alice se repuxaram, como se aquela constatação fizesse ela pensar na falha de sua pessoa.

- Não, querida! – Bella pareceu entender as palavras de Alice e insegurança que as rodeavam. Bella tocou nas mãos de Alice e as segurou com força, tentando confortá-la, o que Bella achou ridículo, mas mesmo assim resolveu tentar confortá-la, afinal, Alice era a sua melhor amiga.

- Ele está lá embaixo. Quer conhecê-lo?

Alice sabia do que se tratava, mas ela confirmou com um acenar. Bella pegou as mãos de Alice e a guiou para o piso inferior. O cheiro tinha aumentado, um cheiro de cachorro que não tomava banho há séculos. Alice viu a figura do homem atrás do sofá, perto das cortinas da sala da casa de Bella. Ele era alto, musculoso e parecia ser igual ou até maior do que seu irmão Emmett. O físico não deixou que Alice perdesse o foco. Ela sabia o que ele era. Apesar de estar tendo problemas com as suas visões, a sua cabeça ainda funcionava bem. Era um fato, Jake era um transfigurador. A imagem de lobo estava cravada em seu corpo. Alice podia ver a projeção no animal sair pelo peito de Jacob, com os dentes a mostra, como se fosse atacá-la. O lobo e Jake eram a mesma pessoa.

- Bella, ele é um lobisomem. – inocentemente Bella ficou vermelha, pensando que não deveria ter escondido algo assim por muito tempo. A voz convencida de Jacob fez Alice ficar mais irritada do que já estava ao ver aquele homem que estava carregado de uma energia, que Alice não poderia evitar de perceber. Apesar da energia ser pesada, ele não pareceu em nenhum momento que faria alguma coisa de ruim com Bella. Alice sabia que aquela energia era destinada a ela, ao fato dele ter percebido que ela era uma vampira.

- Se afaste dele, Bella. Ele é perigoso! Não é a toa que Carlisle fez um trato com eles quando vieram para Forks.

- Alice, Jake é inofensivo, ele é... – Jacob caminhou onde estava Bella, e a puxou para os seus braços. As palavras que Alice foi obrigada a escutar feriram seus ouvidos.

- É dela que você precisa se afastar, Bella. Eles que são perigosos. Eu não sou um sanguessuga nojento que mata um humano para se alimentar.

- Olhe como você fala, cachorro pulguento. Eu não sou qualquer uma... nem a minha família é... – Alice agora se aproximava de Jacob, tentando puxar Bella para longe dos braços monstruosos daquele animal.

- Parem vocês dois! - Bella se colocou no meio dos dois. Colocando uma das mãos no peito de Jacob e a outra nos braços de Alice, como se aquilo pudesse evitar uma briga entre vampiro e lobo. – Jacob, Alice e nem os outros tomam sangue humano, eles se alimentam de sangue animal, são vegetarianos. – Alice sorriu triunfante, e encarou Jacob como se fosse superior a ele, mas Bella continuou o seu discurso... – E Alice, Jake é meu amigo, você terá que aceitá-lo. – Agora foi a fez de Alice sentir seu orgulho sendo diminuído e Jake pareceu bastante contente com a posição que Bella o colocara.

- Amigo, Bella? Você tem consciência do que fala? Essa raça é perigosa! Você precisa se manter longe dele!

Maldito cão sarnento, pensou Alice.

- É dela que você precisa se distanciar, Bella. Afinal, não fui eu que a abandonei, desprotegida, com um de vocês a perseguindo!

Alice fechou os olhos e sentiu sua cabeça ferver e aquilo não tinha nada a ver com as visões.

Mil vezes maldito!

oOo

Aquele tinha sido o primeiro contato de Jacob, depois que ele soube que a família Cullen era de fato, uma família de sanguessugas. Durante algum tempo, Jake acreditou que lobos e vampiros foram feitos para brigarem. As duas raças eram completamente diferentes, opostas em suas crenças, tanto é que cada um tinha o seu jeito de trabalho. Os lobos eram quentes, brigavam entre si, tinham uma personalidade explosiva, mas eram carinhosos, leais e domesticados para conviverem com a raça humana. Aliás, o pai de Jacob, Billy costumava falar para o filho que os lobos eram uma personificação dos cães domésticos, sendo que os lobisomens eram uma espécie mais evoluído daqueles tipos de animais, mas apesar de serem mais evoluídos por assim dizer mais espertos, o mesmo ditado que cabia aos cães "O cão é o melhor amigo do homem", também valeria para os lobos e transfiguradores da espécie daquele animal, ou seja, "O lobisomem é o melhor amigo do  
homem".

Mas os vampiros, apesar de estarem mortos, já tinham sido homens. Conheciam as angustias, as felicidades, e os temores dos frágeis humanos. Os vampiros eram frios, diretos, mas cooperavam entre si, tinham uma personalidade calma, como se pudessem enxergar todo o mundo passar em câmera lenta e pouco trabalhavam, já que a única coisa que tinham que pensar era em sangue e no caso dos Cullen, evitar sangue humano, se privando nos instintos e se clamufarem na multidão de humanos, que pareciam o idolatrar.

Era nisso que Jacob acreditava até certo tempo. Os lobos se doam para os humanos, enquanto que os vampiros enfeitiçavam-nos com sua linda imagem, mas eram perigosos, pois usavam os humanos para benefício próprio.

Mas todas aqueles fatos, tinham mudado. A mudança começou lenta, mas desde que Jacob descobriu a gravidez de Bella, a mudança se fez rápida. Agora, Jacob protegida Bella, assim como o vampiro Edward. Tinha chegado em um ponto, que Jacob entendia e apoiava tudo o que Edward planejava e fazia. Vampiro e Lobo haviam se unido, para proteger aquele que era importante para ambos e que por destino, era o mais frágil de todas as raças: o ser-humano.  
Jacob agora conhecia os Cullen e apesar de alguns ainda não serem as melhores coisas do mundo, que era o caso da loira oxigenada, alguns de sua espécie rival mereciam total respeito, tais como o médico Carlisle e sua esposa amorosa Esme.

Lobo e Vampiro começaram a se conhecerem quando Edward, ao contrário de qualquer pensamento que Jacob teve a respeito do vampiro, deixou que o lobo dormisse abraçado a mulher que ele amava, para protegê-la durante a noite de frio, durante a caçada de Victoria. Será que ele faria o mesmo? Pensou Jacob quando as coisas se acalmaram. Provavelmente o orgulho de um lobisomem seria muito alto. Mas quando as coisas apertavam, era que Jacob descobria que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para salvar a pessoa que ele amava. Jake trocaria a sua vida, para ver Bella saudável outra vez. Esses foram os pensamentos que explodiam em sua mente quando ele ficou sabendo do estado deplorável que se encontrava Bella.

Ela já está morta, pensou Jacob, mas quando ele pensava daquele jeito, Edward falava que tudo iria ficar bem. Quem era ele pra falar daquele jeito? Não tinha sido Jacob a rastejar implorando pela vida da esposa, no primeiro dia que Jacob viu Bella.

O lobo também havia mudado seu comportamento depois que saiu da matilha de Sam, apesar de não ter sentido grandes mudanças e de acreditar que tudo ainda era o mesmo. Para o lobo, talvez a única coisa que tivesse mudado era o fato de agora ter Seth e Leah mais perto de si. Provavelmente seria um problema em se ver livre deles e pelo modo que Edward havia contato como Esme ficou ao saber que estavam sem casa, dava a entender que aquela era a nova família de Jacob. Isso complicava muito...

Quando Jacob descobriu a gravidez, ele pensou pelo menos por um segundo que teria Bella de volta, mas depois que ela começou a beber sangue humano, Edward começou a ter esperança de Bella sobreviver a gravidez. Foi ali, que o lobo entendeu que não havia mais espaço pra ele.  
Bella já estava morta desde que tinham dançado no casamento.

De uma hora para a outro, Jacob se tornou novamente o estranho lobo dentro do covil de sanguessugas.

Depois da estranha conversa que teve com Alice, pelo menos a vampira ainda compartilhava os mesmos sentimentos a respeito daquele ser que estava acabando com a vida de Bella, Jacob resolveu ceder aos seus instintos e ao seu cansaço e dormiu. A brisa que batia em seu rosto dissipava o cheiro horrível dos sanguessugas, contribuindo assim para um sono agradável e pesado. Jacob teve um sono sem sonhos e só foi acordar quando sentiu um forte cheiro em sua narina, mas esse cheiro não era ruim, ao contrário, era ótimo e fez com que sua barriga despertasse. Comeu sentado, no chão e só foi perceber que alguém o observava, quando já tinha esvaziado o prato.

- Quer mais um pouco? – perguntou Alice que estava no mesmo lugar, talvez na mesma posição que Jacob a vira antes de dormir, mas a teoria de Jacob, de que Alice não teria se mexido durante seu sono, foi por água baixo com o travesseiro que estava ao seu lado, mesmo depois de Jake ter negado o cuidado.

- Ah... quem cozinhou isso? – A loira escutou o que Jacob perguntou, pois ele ouviu as provocações dela na sala.

- Não se preocupe. Foi Edward quem preparou. Ele é um ótimo cozinheiro. – Jacob também não se sentiu melhor, depois de saber disso. Talvez se o prato tivesse sido preparado pela loira, as coisas seriam piores... tentou acalmar os seus pensamentos com essa constatação.

- Obrigado, mas não. Eu já tenho que ir, Leah e Seth devem estar preocupados comigo.

Os olhos castanhos se voltaram para a jovem, que mais parecia uma garota magricela ainda com o corpo em formação. Mas as coisas não eram assim, pensou Jacob. Alice era mais velha do que ele, pelo menos uns cinqüenta anos. Quase uma vida...

- Não pode ficar mais um pouco? – os olhos castanhos olharam para a vampira e percebeu que agora seu rosto estava em paz.

- Puxa agora sou o mais novo analgésico para vampiros! – Jacob assobiou, descrente da pergunta de Alice.

- Não me entenda mal, Jacob, mas quando fico próxima de você, as dores de cabeça diminuem e as coisas em minha mente começam a fazer mais sentido.

- Eu sei, você já me explicou isso, mas eu realmente tenho que ir. Não posso deixar Seth e Leah sozinhos, patrulhando enquanto eu fico aqui, dormindo e sendo alimentado, tendo que aturar esse cheiro horrível que vocês tem. – Alice viu Jacob se levantar e sair pelas soleira da porta. Jacob ainda ouviu ela chamar seu nome, mas ele já tinha se transformado, se ocultado na mata.

oOo

Nada de novo havia acontecido durante o tempo que Jacob permaneceu dormindo. Por um convite de Esme, a nova família de Jacob iria jantar na casa Cullen. O lobo, a princípio recusou o convite, mas todo o carinho que Esme demonstrava ao seus inimigos naturais, fazia com que Jake se sentisse pior se recusasse, de fato, o convite. Seth pareceu animado, mas o desejo de matar Jacob que estampava os olhos de Leah não ficou desapercebido para o Alpha. Na verdade, agora Jacob era o líder, ele era responsável por aqueles que pertenciam a sua matilha. Ele tinha amadurecido, era isso que pensou Seth quando seu líder se voltou para a sua irmã que agora planejava ir para o outro lado da floresta só para não ter que aceitar o convite de Esme. Seth deixou-os a sós, iria esperar o seu líder do outro lado da mata.

- Espera, Leah! – O olhar da mais velha se voltou para o Alpha. Até então Leah não tinha respeito por Jacob. Ela deixou bem claro que quando se juntou a ele e ao seu irmão, foi unicamente para se ver livre de seu ex-namorado. Sam invadia a mente de Leah e plantava raiva em sua alma. A angústia da loba era palpável, mas seu orgulho era maior. Envenenava a todos, querendo que a compaixão virasse ódio. A questão de ser odiada parecia remédio em seus ouvidos, melhor do que terem pena, da única que não poderia ter um homem em sua cama, a única que foi negado a benção de gerar um filho e ter tido seu corpo todo modificado, se transformando em um animal e vendo as suas formas femininas serem trocadas para um corpo masculinizado. Claro, Leah ainda tinha um corpo magnífico. O próprio Jacob evitava olhar para o corpo de Leah quando ela jogava as roupas no chão para se transformar em loba, mas para Leah, talvez por ela ser mulher, foi bem mais difícil aceitar aquela condição e ver o seu futuro sendo preenchido por algo incerto. O destino de Leah seria triste. Ela nunca mais voltou a mestruar desde que transfigurava e no local que havia um útero agora era somente um buraco vazio. Não havia mais regressão, a mulher não poderia ter mais filhos.

Leah merecia todo o carinho possível, mas ela parecia repelir qualquer tipo de sentimentos bons por parte de seus familiares. O único que Jacob sabia que Leah ainda tinha uma relação saudável era com o seu irmão. Afinal, Leah abandonou a sua posição estável, em LaPush para correr atrás de Seth. Jacob nunca acreditou que ela teria vindo para o seu lado unicamente para se ver livre de Sam.

Jacob se aproximou de Leah. Ele viu ela se virar e arregaçar as mangas de sua blusa xadrez, evitando olhar para o seu líder. Jacob não se importou desde eu ela o escutasse.

- Eu também tinha as minhas dúvidas, Leah! – Ela interrompeu o que estava fazendo e fitou os olhos castanhos de Jake.

- Não tenho dúvidas Jacob. Eu me sujeitei a ser guarda costas daqueles vermes, mas nunca vou me rebaixar e estreitar relação com eles.

- Pare de transformar tudo em uma guerra, Leah! É só um jantar! Um misero jantar.

- Prefiro mil vezes abater um cervo à comer com aquela gente. Você não tem pena dos seus próprios seguidores? O meu nariz arde só de me aproximar de um deles, imagine se eu entrar no abrigo particular daqueles vermes? Com certeza o resto de comida que resta em minha barriga será vomitado quando eu chegar na porta de entrada.

- Morra de fome, então Leah! Você é tão egoísta que não sabe que eu e seu irmão estamos sofrendo com você!

- Ora, Jacob não se faça de santo! Na noite passada você dormiu na casa Cullen, todo confortável, enquanto eu e Seth estávamos aqui, na linha de frente! – Jacob viu ela se aproximar mais de si, ficando a centímetros de distância. Jake não deixou de ver o rosto soado que transbordava cansaço. O que ele estava fazendo com Seth e Leah? Tomando a vida deles para si? Tentando manipular as suas mentes a aceitarem alguma coisa que odiavam para o seu próprio benefício? Com certeza Jacob mais do que nunca se sentia igual aos sanguessugas.

Leah percebeu que tinha ido longe de mais, falando besteira atrás de besteira. Ela percebeu que ele iria embora, mas Leah foi mais rápido e puxou os braços de Jacob, não deixando que ele fosse.

- Desculpa, Jake. Eu sei que... – Leah interrompeu o que estava falando quando percebeu que Jacob chorava na sua frente. O próprio lobo não compreendeu o que tinha acontecido para ficar tão emocionado. Droga ele era o líder da matilha, não poderia ser tão descuidado, não poderia demonstrar as suas fraquezas, assim, a troco de nada.

- Nunca mais fale desse jeito que você falou comigo, Leah! Não são vocês que estão presenciando o funeral prolongado da pessoa que se ama... ou que se amou... eu já nem sei! – Leah tocou nos ombros de Jacob, mas ele a repeliu.

- Você não pode amá-la, Jacob. Ela é de outro! Ela é de um vampiro! – A irá ficou estampada nos olhos castanhos, quando Jacob se virou mais uma vez para o rosto de Leah naquele dia.

- E você não pensa que eu já tentei esquecê-la? – Ele a sacudiu pelos ombros, com raiva.

- Eu sei... eu sei... eu até hoje não consegui me ver livre de Sam! O imprinting não existe para as fêmeas se lembra?

- O imprinting não serve para nada. Talvez alguns lobos passem a vidas inteira procurando o amor de suas vidas.. Isso é ridículo. – Leah confirmou com um acenar no rosto.

- Talvez haja alguma saída para nós dois, Jacob! Desde que eu saí da matilha de Sam eu estou me sentindo melhor, Seth também acha que eu estou mais calma.

- Não é o que eu ando vendo.

- Você acha que alguns meses atrás eu te pediria perdão? – Leah tocou no rosto de Jacob, passando os dedos nas lágrimas agora quase secas na face do lobo. Jake fitou os olhos de sua companheira.

- Eu preciso de seu apoio, Leah! Eu preciso de sua força, você é a mais velha, você sabe lutar. – Leah puxou os lábios em um meio sorriso.

- Eu sou fêmea, Jacob. Eu sou fraca.

- Em questão de velocidade ninguém é melhor. Você deixa qualquer um comer poeira... nós temos essa vantagem e eu quero também ter outra. A vantagem de conhecermos um ao outro, como uma família. – Leah desviou os olhos. Jacob tocou no queixo de Leah, voltando a face da mulher para si. - Eu confio em você mais do que em Seth. Ele é ainda um adolescente, não enxerga os verdadeiros perigoso e ainda vive em um mundo perfeito... como se ainda estivesse em um sonho... Eu preciso de alguém forte ao meu lado, Leah! E esse alguém é você! – os olhos de Leah brilharam, não conseguindo desviar dos olhos de seu líder.

- Está me convidando para ser a Beta? – Leah ouviu o barulho irritante aparecer nos lábios de Jacob. Ele também odiava aquelas classificações idiotas.

- Talvez mais do que isso, Leah! Quero que lidere junto comigo. – Jacob abraçou Leah, a menor ficou surpresa, mas também retribuiu o carinho dele.

- Eu e meu irmão estamos em boas mãos. – Leah sussurrou no ouvido de Jacob, agora não podendo evitar um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios. – Mas não vou de qualquer jeito para aquele jantar na casa daqueles vermes.

- Eu sabia que você não iria de qualquer jeito. – Leah revirou os olhos diante do que Jacob falara e socou o seu braço.

- Se sabia então porque quase me obrigou a ir?

- Só para ver sua cara de revoltada.

oOo

Alice olhava pela varanda, quando Jacob e Seth chegariam. Ela estava ansiosa para que os dois chegassem, talvez assim, se sentisse mais calma. A sua mente estava mais organizada quando Jacob estava por perto. Ela não sabia o motivo mas, a sensação se tornava cada vez mais agradável quando pensava mais no lobo. Queria ficar mais íntimo de Jacob, queria descobrir como ele havia se apaixonado por Bella, queria saber como ele estava se saindo agora sendo líder de uma matilha e sobretudo Alice queria contar como havia se transformado em vampira.

As coisas tinham mudado, agora ela não tinha mais ciúmes de Jacob, agora ela queria ser amiga do lobo.

A primeira coisa que Jacob fez ao entrar na casa foi procurar para ver onde Bella estava. Não foi difícil de achá-la, já que ela se encontrava deitada no sofá. Rosalie estava ao seu lado, as pernas de Bella estavam no colo da loira, enquanto que o marido vampiro da humana estava atrás do sofá, tocando nos cabelos castanhos dela.

Jacob sentou no chão, ficando em frente a Bella.

- Como você se sente?

- Estou melhor, bebendo sangue. – Ela mostrou o copo com canudinho em suas mãos.

- Está mesmo se tornando um deles ...- Ela mostrou a língua para ele, também brincando com Jacob. – Edward foi quem preparou a comida. Ele é um ótimo cozinheiro. – Jacob olhou para o marido de Bella.

- Espero que não tenha colocado veneno da comida...

- Isso quem faz é Rose, Jake!

Os três riram da provocação e Rosalie para evitar uma discussão saiu de perto do trio, subindo para o andar superior.

Esme se aproximou deles e convidou Jacob finalmente para o jantar. Os dois lobos se serviram na cozinha e foram comer no lado de hora da casa, pois ali teriam mais ar para apreciar a comida. Esme e Carlisle gentilmente colocaram uma mesa para os dois se sentarem, além de terem aumentado a iluminação do local para o ambiente ficar mais confortável. Seth achou aquilo um barato, e Jacob não pode mentir para o mais novo que não estava gostando de tudo aquilo.

- É meio estranho nós comermos os dois aqui, sozinhos, veja Seth só está faltando as velas acesas e de repente...

- Estamos em um jantar romântico, eu sei Jake. – Jacob pegou nas mãos de Seth, seguindo com a brincadeira.

- Já estamos completando a frase um do outro, querido. Qual será o próximo passo?

Os Cullen ouviram as risadas dos dois, mas somente Edward entendeu o motivo do riso e também não conseguiu evitar o seu.

Quando terminaram de comer, Seth resolveu quebrar o silencio que se instalou desde que haviam começado a apreciar o prato feito por Edward.

- E então, Jacob. Não vai me contar o que você e minha irmã conversaram?

- Eu não vou poder esconder por muito tempo depois que eu me transformar, não é mesmo Seth? – Seth concordou com um acenar – Então... eu e Leah conversamos e não me leve a mal, Seth... mas...

- Vocês dois estão... quero dizer, namorando? – Seth estampou um sorriso que ia de ponta a ponta no rosto do menor. Ele esperava ansiosamente por uma resposta positiva.

- Hã, não Seth! Eu e sua irmã... não... Seth... – Jacob tinha engasgado com a bebida em seu copo quando ouviu aquilo do mais novo. Ria internamente.

- Eu convidei Leah para ser o meu braço direito, você sabe, na matilha! – O sorriso de Seth se desmanchou, e o menor demorou a entender o que aquelas palavras significaram. O mais novo do trio de lobos sabia o que aquilo representava. A falta de resposta de Seth fez com que Jacob se sentisse mal. De repente toda a alegria de estarem comendo, ali, em paz, se dissipou.

- Seth, escuta, você ainda ocupa um local especial na matilha... sabe agora nós somos uma família e... – Jacob não desviou os olhos da figura do menor, mas este não fitava o seu líder. Os olhos de Seth estavam caídos no copo de refrigerante.

- Não precisa dizer mais nada, Jacob. Dê os parabéns para a minha irmã por mim. – Seh se levantou e distanciou da mesa, onde estava o Alpha. Jacob gritou o nome de Seth, mas de repente o lobo menor já tinha sumido na floresta.

Alice observou tudo do andar de cima. Delicada, Jacob não percebeu ela se aproximar, só dando conta daquilo quando a vampira apareceu na sua frente.

- Você viu o que iria acontecer hoje? Sabe... essas coisas de ver o futuro e...

- Você sabe que eu não consigo ver o futuro de vocês lobos.

- Desculpa, Alice, mas eu não estou com paciência para conversas. – Jacob jogou o guardanapo de pano no prato e saiu rumo a floresta, em direção ao caminho que vira Seth seguir, mas quando entrou na mata, sem ver vestígios de Seth, percebeu que não deveria ter falado aquilo. Pelo menos não naquela hora. Aliás, aquilo que tinha proposto a Leah poderia ser uma coisa implícita, um segredo entre Leah e ele...

Alice alcançou Jacob e observou o lobo desferir um soco com toda força na madeira da árvore mais próxima.

- Não vou mentir... você precisa pensar mais no que vai fazer! – as palavras de Alice foram certeiras, na mente do lobo. A raiva se explodiu no coração de Jake, os dentes do lobo ficaram a mostra, os olhos agora transbordaram ódio e de repente ele pulou em direção de Alice, mas a vampira, muito rápida, sumiu da vistas de Jacob. Ele olhou para todos os lados, tentando ver onde ela tinha se metido. Com aquele corpo minúsculo, era mais difícil vê-la na floresta. Mesmo Jacob sendo um lobo, era impossível saber onde Alice estava. Talvez nem estivesse mais ali, mas ela apareceu, caindo ao seu lado, como se estivesse sempre ali.

- Está mais calmo? – Jacob se voltou para a vampira.

- Porque está me seguindo Alice?

- Porque a minha mente fica mais organizada quando eu estou perto de você, Jacob. Eu não sei o que acontece comigo, nem Carlisle sabe me explicar, mas eu vim de propor um acordo.

- Qual acordo, Alice?

- Eu irei conversar com Seth e desmanchar a burrada que você acabou de fazer.

- Em troca de quê?

- Em troca de você ser meu amigo. – O rosto de Alice agora estampava um sorriso, que fez Jacob ficar mais confuso. – Você quer Seth de volta sim ou não?

O lobo selou o acordo com a vampira com um aperto de mão.

**FIM**


End file.
